


Those Three Little Words

by savsfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, au- s2 ish, first fic idk how to tag i’m sorry, i went and added more it’s now 15 til 5am, i wrote this at 1am it’s almost 4am, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savsfics/pseuds/savsfics
Summary: i read a short fic about deckerstar, it wasn’t continued and the possibilities have been eating at me all day so here we are, enjoy :) read the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768525or this will make no sense
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Laughing Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768525) by [Mischief_With_Sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra). 



> idk where this person placed this au of sorts but it seems like s2 if stewardess interruptus never happened. i started this at 1am now it’s 20 til 5 love that for me. also this is my first fic i’m posting, i have a s4 rewrite au thing i’m working on so stay tuned for that. anyways i hope you enjoy this :)

——

he just got the detective agreeing to pull april fools pranks on all their coworkers. what he wasn’t expecting were her words as they were leaving the precinct. 

“You’re just lucky I happen to love you so much, that I’m willing to put up with your shenanigans and....”

they weren’t even together.... yes, they had been spending a lot more time together outside of work with and without the spawn, but the -L- word?? that was very unexpected especially from chloe. they hadn’t even kissed!

separately they both had come to terms that what they felt was more but were terrified of saying anything. lucifer is a playboy, sex on a stick, drug and alcohol addict while chloe is a single mother, on the greater side of thirty, with a stable job they embodied opposites.... they do say opposites attract...

lucifer was left standing there to dumbfounded to say anything it took everything in him not to fall down the stairs. the thought of her not meaning it never crossed his mind. once he finally came to she was already running to her car. screaming after her didn’t help so he did the one thing he could and that was follow her cause there’s no way in heaven or hell he wouldn’t say it back. all logic flew out the window at this point all that mattered was making sure she knew he felt the same... but we all know good things never last forever.

one minute he’s driving like a maniac the next he’s pulling the car apart trying to save her life. 

“CHLOE” he screams as the suv t-bones her. 

thank dad it was the passenger side but that still didn’t mean she was ok only a less of a chance of death on impact. he listens to  
ms. lopez.... sometimes

people are already gathering around and a few help. lucifer is screaming “CALL 9-1-1 NOW” he doesn’t know when the tears start... he doesn’t care

as he pulled car door off it’s hinges and breaks her seat belt she starts to groan.   
she’s alive... she’s alive... breathe 

“chloe, chloe can you hear me? i’m right here love” he pleads she groans in response 

good, response is good... breathe 

within minutes he hears sirens, “chloe help is coming just hang on ok.. i- i can’t lose you.” he try’s to comfort her, he barley gets a few more reassurances out before an ambulance pulls up and rushes to asses the scene. he is pulled away by one of the medics shock finally settling in. 

he follows them to the hospital and she’s immediately sent into trauma to be further assessed while he’s questioned by a nurse about chloe’s medical history.

“hello, sir you came in with a chloe decker?” a middle aged nurse asked 

“yes, is she...”

“she’s being looked at right now, is she your girlfriend?” 

“uh yes”   
she bloody well better be after this

“ok, if i can just get your name and contact information a long with any medical history you know about chloe that would be great.” she said with a small smile sitting next to him

“i- uh have everything on my phone, one moment... ah here is her entire medical history and my contact information is 213-666-6969  
lucifer morningstar.” he hands her his phone with a shaky hand 

she didn’t say any more just took his information and chloes. 

he had made her put in all her medical history into his phone after she was shot the by barns. he said it was just in case the needed the information and couldn’t get ahold of it in time but she knew it was more but didn’t say anything. it was nice he cared that was enough. 

the nice nurse handed him his phone back and gave him a small sad smile “you’re a great boyfriend, i know it’s hard to wait but last i heard it wasn’t life threatening she’s strong.”

“that she is...” he said with a smile of his own   
“would you let me know as soon as she gets into a room and any updates before then?” 

“of course” she gives him a nod and walks off now it’s time to call daniel

dan was at the hospital within the hour, he also called maze and linda who both assured him they would be there as soon as possible. seeing as if he sat still for more than 5 mins at a time he would either get angry or start crying so best to avoid both of those he got himself some coffee. 

linda arrived first immediately wrapping lucifer up in a hug then asking him what had happened. 

“one minute i’m convincing her to pull april fools jokes with me then she said she loved me the next an suv is t-boning her car” he said quickly 

linda gapped at him “she... she said she loved you??”

“YES! just out of nowhere, at the precinct no less! i was so taken aback i couldn’t speak the next thing i know i’m chasing after her.” he sighs “what if i don’t get a chance to say it back?” he asks his voice small

“oh lucifer” she wraps him up in a hug, deciding that the fact he’s not freaking out right now is because of the shock. giving time to dwell on things for to long is dangerous for the devil. 

“you’ll get to say it back as soon as we’re allowed in her room. you’re handling this well, i’m proud of you.” she gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes 

the exhaustion finally catching up to him he just smiles and sips his coffee waiting to be allowed to see her. maze got the full story and actually showed emotion... slightly. dan and ella, however, was not told the reason for her driving so fast even though it wasn’t her fault, it still could have been avoided if she drove like grandma as she usually did. 

it’s been three hours since the accident and they’re all in her room waiting for her to wake up. trixie and maze on the window bench doing the last bit of homework, ella and dan stepped out to get information on the driver responsible, linda catching up on paperwork and lucifer was holding her hand fingers interlaced sleeping on his arms. as another long hour passed everyone’s stomachs started making themselves known so maze went and grabbed burgers and fries for everyone. trixe migrated to lucifers lap his hand never leaving chloes. 

they ate in silence, chloe was fine, it’s all superficial wounds. she’ll be sore for some time but nothing major it’s just the last time they were in this situation it was a lot more serious.... it was this silent rule that no one talked about anything other than the driver and chloe. 

the driver was drunk out of his mind, arrested on scene seeing as how he was left without even a scratch. when dan came back angry lucifer knew someone had hell to pay no one hurts his girls. 

it was a long day linda had fallen asleep on the window bench dan on the other side. trixie refused to leave lucifers lap and he refused to let her go, dan just had to deal with it as they both fell asleep with in minutes. maze was tending to her nails via knife, while ella was at the station wrapping up chloe’s accident. 

lucifer was woken to chloes thumb rubbing his hand. before he could jump up she shushed him and whispered 

“everyone’s out cold and maze stepped out to get a doctor” she smiled at the sight of lucifer lightly scratching trixies back

tears started streaming down his face not just because she was ok but because of the weight those words she had let slip meant to him. no one had said those words to him while truly meaning it, without a hidden agenda. 

“hey” she said softly “it’s ok, i’m ok” she squeezed his hand 

“i- i thought i lost you” he quietly sobbed “i watched that suv hit you, i- i...” he choked out   
“i could never live without you, chloe, i love you so much” even at a whispering sob it made chloe cry, she couldn’t imagine how scary that was for him. 

if on cue trixie squirmed to nuzzle lucifers neck and he hugged her tight that only making chloe cry harder she found pain in her ribs but couldn’t care less. 

the doctor, maze, and the nice middle aged nurse came in as they dried their tears. 

“chloe, glad to see you awake. i’m dr. myers, nothing to bad you have two cracked ribs on your left side, some internal bruising, and a slight concussion otherwise you’re completely healthy.” the doctor spoke with a smile ”are you in any pain in any of the places i said or otherwise?” 

“it’s all dull pain nothing to bad, just feel like i got hit by an suv” she chuckled 

the doctor chuckled as well “good to see your spirit’s up. i’d like to keep you over night just as a precaution if all is well you’re free to go by morning. any questions before i head out for the night?” 

chloe and lucifer looked at each other then look back at the doctor and said “no” at the same time. 

maze scoffed “you two are infuriating” while taking a seat in between dan and linda. 

the doctor and nurse chuckled “alright, chloe get some rest, nurse alice will check your vitals then we’ll be out of your hair for the night.” the doctor said as he headed for the door

“thank you” chloe said as he left

“how has your night been alice?” lucifer asked as she checked chloe’s vitals 

“it’s been good, thank you. you are my last check before i clock out for the night then i’ll be back in the morning to check on you.” 

“thank you for taking such good care of her, i really do appreciate it.” 

“oh, no problem. you got lucky ms. decker never in all my years as a nurse have i seen a significant other care so much let alone have their entire medical history on their phone.” 

“yeah, i did” she said look at lucifer with all the love she could muster “about the medical history thing, i’m a detective and he consults with me so more of an occupational hazard but i wouldn’t put it past him if he insisted even if our job wasn’t dangerous.” 

she laughed as she gathered everything she needed “thank you for your service now rest up ms. decker i’m sure he’s a handful” 

“oh you have no idea, an eight year old and a man child” they both laughed at lucifers offended expression 

“i’ll check up on you guys in the morning good night” the waved as she headed out. 

“i am not a man child” lucifer huffed 

she narrowed her eyes at him 

after five minutes of channel searching she finally settled on friends. the night nurse came in about 15 mins after nurse alice left to see if chloe needed anything besides water. she got some crackers to munch on since the pain medication caused an uneasy stomach. 

linda and dan said their goodbyes trixie pleaded to stay saying she wouldn’t sleep otherwise. who can say no to those puppy eyes? maze went to the penthouse and her apartment to get some night clothes and an extra change for the morning. after everyone was in their pajamas lucifer slowly laid on chloe’s right and trixe was moved to the window bench since she had a tendency to toss and turn. 

lucifer tilted his head up on chloe’s chest and she looked down on him 

“what?” she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair

“oh nothing just waiting” he sighed 

“for?” she raised an eyebrow 

“well my goodnight kiss of course” he said exasperated 

she rolled her eyes which made lucifer grin wide “come here you buffoon” 

just a slight chaste kiss held so much for them, longing, relief, happiness, lust, and love so much love. they adored each other, it was simple, no matter what came there way they would do it together, what lovesick fools they are. they pulled away breathless and lucifer laid back down kissing her neck on the way. 

“goodnight chloe i love you” 

“goodnight lucifer i love you too”

they awoke the next morning having rested as well as you could in a hospital bed and in a lot of pain. chloe had found waking to a sleepy devil is her new favorite thing. he acts like a complete child and it’s utterly adorable ugh she loves this man. once he finally got his bearings he kissed chloe good morning headed to the bathroom, once out trixie woke and cuddled her devil until it was time to get ready to leave. 

“love, why don’t you and the spawn come and stay with me at one of my properties that has a master on the first floor, just until you heal.” he’d been working up the courage to ask all morning. 

“really? i think that would be great, two bruised ribs and stairs don’t seem like a good combo.” 

“oh.. uh wow i didn’t think it would be that easy, ha great i’ll make some calls.” he stepped outside the room and within ten minutes he had people getting the house ready. 

they were out of the hospital by 10am and headed straight for the best breakfast diner in LA. 

the decker/smith residence was next on the list. chloe stayed in the car trusting trixie could help the man pack sensible items. what she didn’t know is they were really here to get trixie’s things. he had the best leggings and oversized t-shirts waiting for chloe he of course grabbed a couple of work outfits just in case but everything else he had accommodated especially after one look in her underwear drawer that woman hadn’t bought anything new since trixie was young that simply wouldn’t do. he knew she’d pitch a fit but she deserves to be pampered. 

next was the penthouse he wanted to grab a few of his favorite items and alcohol. 

the house he was taking them to was by the beach yet in a gated community full of other mansions. it was two stories the first floor consisted of a guest half bath, coat closet by the door, kitchen, dining room, family room with a grand piano, study, laundry, master bedroom with an en-suite. the second floor had a movie room, two bedrooms one with an en-suite (trixie’s), and guest bathroom. the basement was a teenage space. the back yard had a pool and private beach access. 

“lucifer” chloe breathed “this is gorgeous” 

“whoa” trixie breathed as well being carried in by lucifer 

“thanks” he said sheepishly “urchin your room is upstairs the one with the bathroom attached.” he barley had her feet on the ground before she was off upstairs. he chuckled “you know, i when i found this i immediately thought of the spawn” he turned to chloe “ of course i thought of you that’s where the location comes from along with the functionality of this place.” 

“you- you bought this for us?” she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. this man she’s known for almost 3 years has wiggled his way into her life bought a house for her without even dating??

“um yeah i wasn’t outright looking for something i just happened upon it. i always look for new properties it’s one of my main incomes. it’s just” he sighed “when i saw this place for the first time i just knew” he looked down at her and smiled the one reserved just for her. 

“i cant believe you” she had a doopy grin on her face as she pulled him in for a kiss 

“come now, let me show you around your new home, well what you can see for now.” he winked and showed her around they could hear trixie’s excitement throughout the house. 

they settled in and took showers, needing to wash that horrendous experience off. chloe got out and went for her clothes, she gasped when she saw none of it was hers and immediately called for her boyfriend into the room. 

“lucifer, could you come here please.” chloe called 

“everything alright love?” he asked walking into the room 

she pointed at the dressers “that’s not mine”

“yeah i know, i figured you would want to wear something comfortable so i got the softest leggings i could find along with oversized t-shirts and a couple of my boxers if you get hot. i did bring a jumper or two along with a couple work outfits just in case. oh! and i bought you new underwear yours was ghastly.” 

did he just? it wasn’t the fact he did all this... it’s the fact he things this is normal. oh there go the tears, if she thought she couldn’t love this man anymore....

“i love you” she shuffled over to him and hugged him as tight as her body would allow and sniffled “lucifer i need you to hear me when i say this ok” he nodded “ok, you are the best man ever to walk this earth.” he laughed “i’m serious! buying someone a house, breaking and entering someone’s house just because you wanted to make them food, making sure the people you love are happy and content, this isn’t normal. you are so genuinely kind and good i can’t get enough. don’t ever think you aren’t a good man, you have your flaws we all do but this is.... i don’t have words” 

“chloe, you mean everything to me. my life was dark before you brought your light into it. the least i can do is provide for you, not only do you deserve it, i want to do it because i love you.” he kissed her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs “how get dressed so we can eat dinner is about ready” 

they ate, watched two disney movies and went to sleep in their rooms. a quiet night content on just being with each other. 

chloe healed completely after two and half weeks but they didn’t end up leaving their house. who would have thought a new chapter would have started in their lives because of a holiday made to humiliate people....


End file.
